Fangurl Adventurez: Season One
by Shadowen the Demon-Shinigami
Summary: What will happen when two girls from our world get sucked into Fullmetal Alchemist? How bout when they find out they're part of an ancient Transmutative sacrifice? Find out in this new story! Rated T because I don't know how far this is going to go.
1. The Fangirls of Alchemy

**Fangirl Adventures**

**HEY GUYS! Yup...here I am with yet ANOTHER story. I'm sorry for the delay on the other FMA one, I got a horrible case of writer's block that I need to patch up. I'm also sorry that I haven't been here...going through a bad time in life...BUT I CANT LET YOU GUYS DOWN ANY LONGER! So, I got another story for you until my writer's block clears, kay? And if ya like THIS one I might continue this one too!**

**I do not own FMA (much as I want to). The only people I own are me and my best friend Caitlyn.**

**Now...I give you "Fangirl Adventures: Fullmetal Alchemist"...ENJOY!**

**/**

"I...am so...BORED!" the dirty-blonde groaned, banging her head on the hard school desk she was sitting at.

"Well, that's your fault! You left the roleplay in your locker," the brunette next to her stated, giving the blonde a playful-yet-disapproving look.

"...Shush!" the blonde responded, adjusting her black framed glasses.

"Mmhmm, see?" the other said, smiling.

"Oh hush, ya arsenist lover," the blonde said, poking her friend.

"Hey! Fire's awesome, prosthetic obssessed freak!"

"That's Winry! I'm not Winry, I'm Katy!" the blonde said, glaring at the brunette.

"Winry, Katy...y'all both have blonde hair, blue eyes, and y'all both love Edward!"

Katy's glare intensified, her blue eyes blazing. "Really, Caitlyn? You wanna go there? How about Roy Mustang nd Riza Hawkeye, hmm?"

Caitlyn gasped. "You're so mean!"

Katy stuck out her tongue, and leaned back in her desk.

"Grr...when I meet the person who voices Riza Hawkeye, I'm so gonna-"

"End up in jail," Katy finished.

"Don't interrupt me! But...maybe, maybe not. Ya never know with me!" Caitlyn said, smiling slightly.

"Ya never know anything when you hang out with the Fangirls of Alchemy!" Katy said, giggling a bit.

"So true!"

Both girls started to laugh a little, obviuosly over their past argument, and they looked into each other's eyes, storm-gray meeting fern green.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Caitlyn asked.

"Uh...tacos?"

"Yummy, but no," Caitlyn responded, getting out two sheets of paper. "We're gonna draw!" she exclaimed.

"Eh...draw what?"

"Our own unique Transmutation Circles! Ya know...like if Fullmetal Alchemist was actually real, we would have our own Circles. Oh! And our own symbol, kinda like how Ed's is the Flamel sign!" Caitlyn said.

"Oh...otay!" Katy said, getting to work right away, Caitlyn doing the same.

After...ten, fifteen minutes, the two girls stopped and showed eachother their work.

"AWWW! Cat, this is just perfect for you!" Katy exclaimed.

"Thanks! And yours is too! Wait...where's your symbol at?" Caitlyn asked, tilting her head to the side.

Katy giggled. "As if you need to ask," she said, pointing to her binder, where a picture of a crescent moon was. "DUH!"

"Oh...I feel like a blonde now," Caitlyn said.

Katy giggled, then she gasped. "It's time!" she exclaimed, picking up a whiteboard eraser and clearing her throat. Then she used it like a walkie talkie. "Tchz! Attention students! School will end in five...four...three...two..."

**BEEEEEEEEEP!**

In less than ten seconds, the once full classroom became a barren wasteland.

"FREEDOM!" the girls shouted in unison, then giggled afterword.

"Oh!" Katy exclaimed, dragging/pulling her brunette friend toward her Ford, which was parked behind the school. "Don't even think you're gonna miss our weekend bash!"

"W-wait! I gotta-"

"Come!" Katy said, sitting Caitlyn into the passenger's seat and buckling her seat belt...and putting the child-safety lock on the door.

"But...but I need clothes! And my-"

"Already packed~" Katy said, holding up a doufel bag.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Did you INVADE MY HOUSE?!" Caitlyn exclaimed, mind boggled.

"Yup~"

"...Have I ever told you...that you SCARE ME?!"

"Only every day!" Katy said, climbing into the driver's side and starting the truck. She started going in reverse, then hit a fence. "Oopsie! Too fast there!" she said before speeding off to her house with Caitlyn praying to God they would not get into a weck with her psycho friend's wreckless driving...

/

**So...how's that for a start? Review if ya like, don't if ya don't. simple as that.**

**Edward- Aw...be nice to them...**

**Me- Fine...Please review and you get another chapter if you like it!**


	2. The Gate of Truth

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! And I got chapter two waiting for ya! Just follow the Transmutation trail aaaaallll theee waaaay ooover theeerrreeee...AND YOU FOUND IT! *giggle* That was dumb, I know, but I'm a LITTLE too giddy right now...considering the fact I didn't take my pill and I drank 2 liters of root beer ad ate a meat-lover's pizza...DONT JUDGE MEH!**

**Anywho~ Here's chapter 2... Enjoy!**

**Edward- Are you done?**

**Me- Maybe... Still hyper!**

**Edward- Well put that hyper to good use and START TYPING! NOW!**

**Me- Okay okay! *sniff* You're so MEAN! *types***

**Edward- Better...we do not own anything except Katy and her best friend Caitlyn.**

"TACOS!" the voice of the estatic blonde drifted from the kitchen. An instant later, she came out with a tray piled high with tacos, drinks, gummy worms, and a large bag of Hershey Kisses.

"And...," Caitlyn said, "our lovely boys and their adventures!" she finished, holding up a large disk box.

"YESH!" Katy exclaimed, sitting on the red bean-bag chair next to Caitlyn's purple bean-bag chair.

The brunette picked up the t.v. remote, and clicked the play button. Instantly that theme song to the first episode of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood played throughout the once-silent apartment. Now...the girls were lost to the world of Alchemy...

/

Many...many...MANY hours later, the girls turned off the hot player and flopped down on their bean-bags, high as hell on Alchemic knowledge.

"Best...show...ever!" they said in unison. They then looked at each other, their eyes shining brighter than a Christmas tree.

"Transmutation Circle Test time?" Katy asked.

"Transmutation Circle Test time," Caitlyn agreed, pulling out the girls' Sacred Binder of Alchemy...don't ask...

"Yes!" Katy exclaimed, opening the red binder-which, by the way, had the black Flamel on it.

"Ready?" Caitlyn asked, handing Katy their Circles.

"Does Edward hate milk? Of **course** I'm ready~" the blonde trilled, placing the Circles on the ground side by side.

Both of them smacked their palms together, and placed them on their Circles. At first, nothing happened. Then a blinding flash of blue light enveloped the rom and as quickly as it came, the light vanished, leaving the room empty.

/

"Ho...ly...shit...," bot hirls said as they stared into white nothingness. The two teens loked at each other, and burst.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Caitlyn exclaimed, wide-eyed and gripping her comapnion by her shoulders.

'Yes...," Katy said.

"WE JUST TRANSMUTED!"

"Uh-huh..."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Please quit screaming."

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!"

"Because you're making a big to-do over nothing."

"Nothing? You call this NOTHING?! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Caitlyn shouted, obviuosly flustered.

"We probably passed out from our taco-rush so...Dreamworld," Katy said, sighing ever so slightly.

"Think again~" a new voice said.

Both girls jumped.

"That voice...," Caitlyn said.

"We know that voice," Katy said.

The two girls looked at each other, wide-eyed. "Oh...shit..."

"Katy...I think our Transmutation Circle Test worked," Caitlyn said, a slight whimper in her voice.

"Dream...this is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream," Katy muttered as they turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Weird dream," Caitlyn muttered. "What's up, Truth!"

"You don't seem surprised...," the white entity said.

"Well...this is a dream so...not really surprised now!" Katy said, smiling.

"You think this is a dream?" Truth asked, his trademark smirk adorning his features, creeping the girls a bit.

"Yup," both girls said.

"Well...it's not," Truth said, snickering.

"Really?" Katy said, her eyes now a cold gray. "CAITLYN! Pinch me," she said, looking over at the brunette. "...Now!"

"Okay!" Caitlyn snapped, pinching the blonde's arm...hard.

"OW! THAT HURT, CA-" Katy cut herself short. "That...hurt...," she said, then pinched herself. "...Still hurts..."

"Panic now?" Caitlyn asked.

"Panic now," Katy agreed.

Both girls let out an ear piercing scream loud enough to shatter bullet-proof glass.

A moment passed and the scream subsided, leaving the two teens staring at Truth with a wonderous look.

"Uno momento, Truth," Katy said. "Ig this isn't a dream...then our Circles worked. And iif they worked...then...YOU CAN SEND US TO THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST WORLD!" she exclaimed, her gray-blue eyes glowing.

"And if ou can do that...I CAN MEET ROY!" Caitlyn exclamied, her eyes possessing the same obssessed glow.

"Exactly," Truth said.

"HOLD IT!" Katy shouted. "What about the equivilent exchange?!"

"Hmm...let's worry about that later, okay?" Truth said, the smirk never leaving his face as he said it.

"Okay... So...we choose our new bodies now?" Katy asked.

"Precisely."

The two girls looked at eachother, and smiled. "This'll be fun..."

And with that, the white nothingness became empty once more, leaving only Truth snickering slightly. "Oh...those two have no idea what they just got themselves into...," he said, then he too disappeared.


	3. Tacos in Amestris

**'ELLO LOVELIES! I'm back~ And here with a new chapter~ YAY! Okay, so I was having a little trouble with tihs one, but I hope ya like it!**

**Edward- And she also has a contest for you people...**

**Me- Wha-I DO NOT!**

**Edward- DO TOO!**

**Me- IM NOT GONNA ASK THEM!**

**Edward- YES YOU ARE! OR I WILL!**

**Me- FINE! *clears throat* To those of you who are interested, I am holding a contest. It's a drawing contest. Third place get's a cyber cookie, second get's a character added into the story ((OC Character of your choosing)), and first is...a fanfiction based on any subject of your choice! ...If ya wanna participate, here is your drawing subject:**

**Two Anime girls; on with long black hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. This one wearing a long sleeved black fishnet top, a ice blue t-shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. The other has chocolate brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and has a neon green strip near her bangs, emerald green eyes, and fair skin. She is wearing a black tank top under a long-sleeved red top that comes off the shoulders, skinny jeans, and riding boots. The one with black hair is holding onto Edward's arm and Ed looks slightly uncomfortable but also has that soft loving look in his eyes, and the oher one is snuggling into Roy Mustang's chest and he is imagining her in a miniskirt...**

**Edward- Wow...big request...**

**Me- ITS A CONTEST!**

**Edward- Okay! Fine...**

**/**

"Oh...my...gosh...," the two girls said in unison. They were staring at Central-from a distance-and were simply awed.

"Best...weekend...ever," Katy said, her eyes starting to sparkle. She was now pale skinned, with black hair that reached her hips, and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved black fishnet top under an ice blue t-shirt, black bootcut pants, and the black combat boots she wore went under her pants.

"Looks! We're Animeversified!" Caitlyn said. She now had chocolate brwon hair that went to the middle of her back and it had a neon green strip near her bangs, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. She wore a black tank top under a long-sleeved see-through red top that hung off the shoulders, skinny jeans, and riding boots.

"AWESOME!" Katy exclaimed, examining herself.

"This...is the best. Weekend. EVER!" Caitlyn said.

"I know!"

"We're in Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"I know!"

"We're gonna meet our smexy boys!"

"I know!"

"We got no place to stay..."

"I know..."

Both of the girls looked at each other, a depressed look on their faces.

"We really should've thought this through," Caitlyn said gloomily.

"Yes...yes we should've," Katy said, sighing.

"We don't know what to do now, do we?"

"Nope..."

Caitlyn sighed. "Well...what now?"

Katy stayed slient for a minute, then a gleam came into her eyes. "Come on!" she exclaimed, dragging her friend to a city not far ahead.

/

Caitlyn was sitting on the couch in the hotel room that she and Katy had booked in a small city near Central. She had a book in her lap, and a pout on her face.

"CAT!" Katy squealed, jumping up from behind the couch, scaring the brunette.

"KATY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Whatcha so mad about?" the ebony-haired girl asked, tilting her head.

"...I'm not mad."

"Really? Then how come you've been on page ten for a hour?"

"...I was...stuck on this word," Caitlyn said, pointing to a random word on the page of the book in her lap.

"...That's 'dog'," Katy said, sitting down next to her companion. "Now...what's wrong, and DON'T LIE!"

Caitlyn said nothing for a minute, and then... "I WANNA MEET OUR BOYS!" she exclaimed, burying her face in a pillow. "AND I'M SAD WE CANT MEET THEM!"

"Yeah...that's a problem...," Katy said. Then her eyes lit up. "I know what'll cheer you up!" she said, jumping up from the couch.

Caitlyn lifted her head. "What?"

"TACOS!"

Caitlyn gasped. "YES!" she exclaimed.

Katy grabbed the phone and dialed the number for room service. "Hello? Yeah hi! This is Room 13 and we were wondering if you could bring us some Cool Ranch hard shell tacos stuffed with meat, cheese, and lettuce?" she asked the person on the other end.

"Um...what's a taco?"

Four words. End. Of. The. World.

Katy dropped the receiver, the device clattering to the floor, and looked at Caitlyn, a murderous look in her eyes. "They...don't know...what a taco is..."

"WHAT?!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Yeah!" Katy said. "Let's go give those cooks a lesson on delicious Mexican food!" she exclaimed, dragging her friend to the kitchens.

Once they got to the kitchens, both girls kicked open the door, scaring the shit outta the poor cooks.

"Who in here does NOT know what a taco is?" Katy demanded, glaring around the sparkly white kitchen.

The entire kitchen staff raised their hands.

"Who are you two?" one of them asked.

"The ones who are about to show you guys how to make heavenly Mexican goodness!" caitlyn said.

"So watch carefully!" Katy exclaimed, and the two got to work immediately.

About...twenty-five minutes later, the entire kitchen smelled like cooked meat and taco seasonings.

There were twenty-four tacos, one for every person in the kitchen.

"YAY! TACO!" Katy exclaimed, munching happily on her taco.

"YESH!" Caitlyn agreed, doing the same.

When they saw that the cooks had not touched their tacos, the girls got their glare on, and gave them all a glare scary enough to send Envy running for the hills. Intimidated, the cooks finally took a bite of their tacos.

"Oh, wow! This is delicious!" one said, and the others agreed.

Caitlyn and Katy both looked at each other, a small smile on their faces. "Our work here...is done," they said, high-fiving each other.

At that moment, the door to the hotel restraunt opened and two people walked in. The noise of the door caught the girls' attention, and they turned to see who it was, and... Jawdropped. To. Da. Max.

"No...way..."

**/**

**So what'd ya think? Yeah I know, WHY THE HELL ARE THESE GIRLS OBSSESSED WITH TACOS?! Well...WE JUST LOVE TACOS DAMMIT! ...*munches on a taco***

**Edward- And they really do, too... Tacos, root beer, and meat-lover's pizza...**

**Me/Edward- Please R&R!**

**Me- And consider the contest!**


End file.
